Gaz's Amnesia
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: With a bad mishap with a metal baseball bat, Gaz's gets amnesia. Now it's up to Dib to help remind her of her old self. (STATUS: Currently working on further chapters. Will finish)


**This contains slight OOC. Rated for mature content such as slight language and drug reference.. Enjoy~**

Dib sighed as he angrily shoved books into his back pack. He dreaded going to school every day. It wasn't really the fact he was always bullied. He had been used to that, considering that's all he'd ever had to put up with since he ever started school. It was a challenge to him now. He'd learnt to ignore it. What bothered him the most was the fact that Zim had been acting really strange lately.

He hadn't came up with a good plan in weeks. He hadn't even said a word now that he thought about it. He had to be up to something.

He sighed, tossed his bag onto his shoulder, and dragged his feet across the carpet, to the door. He jerked open the door, frustrated, and stared down the steps at Gaz, who waited at the edge of the walkway for the bus.

Dib walked down the steps, slowly, dreading the day ahead. Gaz just sighed and stared down at her feet, silent.

When the bus arrived, Gaz sighed and entered the bus first. Dib hesitated before entering. He had just began riding the bus to school again after almost getting hit by a car twice. Both by the same teenager.

He shook his head and stepped on. He stared silently down the isle, preparing for the insults and the beatings. Gaz had already found a seat in the back of the bus with a few other kids. The children she sat with however were a grade or so older then her. They also held cigarettes and one had a scar under his eye.

Dib was concerned for his sister. Ever since the death of their mother a few years ago, Gaz had began to follow the wrong crowd. Any convincing he tried to attempt didn't work. It just made her angry and made her continue the things that made her be accepted by her new 'friends'.

Dib sighed and walked slowly to a seat near the back of the bus that was empty. I continued looked down, avoiding any possible eye contact with anyone. He almost thought he'd make it to his seat but he thought wrong. From somewhere in front, a deep, threatening voice echoed throughout the bus.

"Hey, Membrane!" the voice shouted. Dib just looked down and pretended not to hear him.

"Hey!" the voice said again. "I'm talking to you!"

Dib stopped walking. He knew their wasn't any getting around this. He slowly turned around, noticing dozens of unfriendly eyes locked on him now. "What."

"I didn't think you rode the bus, membrane." he said. "Thought you were afraid of all the _scary bullies_." he said in a mocking voice.

Dib rolled his eyes. "I knew there wasn't any getting around it." he admitted.

The boy stood up now. "You thought you could run, huh?" he said, approaching him. Gaz looked away from the lighter in her hand and looked towards them, the boy's loud voice catching her attention.

Dib shook his head and looked down, trying his best to avoid fighting with the large boy. "No."

He got closer to him. "You thought you could run away from _me?_" he continued, threat gaining in his voice. Dib stayed silent, looking away. The boy grew a bit impatient, receiving no direct answer. He grabbed Dib's shirt and pulled him closer. "Answer me, faggot!"

Dib's face grew red with both anger and embarrassment. "I said, No." he said, his voice unusually serious. The boy smirked.

"Yep. And you remember that to. There's no running away from life, moron.."

Dib began to turned around but was stopped with a sudden grab to the shoulder. "And there's no running away from _this_!" The boy shouted, punching Dib in the side. Dib gasped at this sudden pain and stumbled to the floor of the bus. Gaz looked uneasy at this, looking as if she wanted to help. However, she stayed put, wanting greatly to be accepted as one of her friends.

The boy smirked again and kicked Dib, sending his glasses off of him. Gaz forced herself to look away to keep herself from wanting to help him. The boy continued to kick at him until eventually voices were heard and children began to shout, "Fight! Fight! Fight!."

Dib winced at every kick. The boy had Dib to his back now. He grabbed Dib's shirt and yanked him to were his face was in front of his own. He chuckled as he pulled back his fist and brought it down to his face, making Dib shout to be let go of.

The driver of the bus didn't even seem to notice the cries near the back of the bus.

Dib bit down on his lip to hold back his cries. After several violent punches, the boy finally grew tired. He smirked and back away from him. "Remember what I said, Membrane." he said, walking back to his seat, leaving Dib clutching his head, trembling.

He finally found the strength to crawl to his seat. He quickly sat down and faced the window, hiding his tears. Gaz looked over to him, concerned for him. She began to rise from the seat but a boy sitting next to her grabbed her wrist.

"Where do think you're going?" he asked. Gaz didn't speak. "Are you thinking about going and sitting with that faggot?" he asked. Gaz opened her mouth to protest but stopped. This was the only group of people that actually treated her like an equal. She didn't want to blow it all.

Gaz shook her head and sat back down. "Eww.. _No_." she said, exaggeration in her voice. "Gross."

The boy brushed his long black hair behind his ear and smiled. "Good."

…

After school, Dib managed to drag himself to his room and onto his bed. He gripped the icepack in his hand tightly and gently laid it against the bruises on his head and the scratches underneath his eye. He'd had enough. He knew that he thought he could handle it but..

Before he could continue, he heard a sharp gasp from behind the cracked bathroom door. He slowly and painfully sat up. He recognized the voice as Gaz.

"Gaz?" he called. After receiving no answer, he rose to his feet and walked to the door.

After hearing another sharp whine, he pushed open the door.

"Gaz, are you- . ."

Dib stood on the doorway, mouth hung open. Gaz laid on the floor in front of the bathroom mirror, clutching a razor blade in her hand. On her wrist were small gashes, still oozing blood. Dib dropped down to his knees. "G-Gaz!"

He snatched the razor from her, quickly. "What are you doing!?"

Gaz didn't answer, looking down at the gashes on her wrist, smiling. Dib tilted his head to the side, confused as to why she was smiling. She laughed nervously, but still didn't speak.

Dib shook his head and grabbed her blood wrist. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her desperately. Gaz stared blankly into his eyes. As he stared back, he was frightened by the unusual lack of life in her eyes. The bright amber eyes he knew were now a faded, lifeless gray. He began to shake her.

"Gaz, please! Answer me.."

She shook her head and chuckled again. She looked back down at her wrist. Dib shook his head. "Please. I don't know what's wrong with you."

Gaz paused a moment and stared up at him. Dib grabbed her wrist again. "Ever since mom was killed you've been acting like I don't even know you." .. Gaz looked down again, still listening. He was going to try again desperately to talk her out of this.. This decision..

"Making this decision is the _last _thing that will ever bring mom back. And It's the last thing that she would _ever_ want for you."

Gaz looked up at him now, eye's gleaming with tears. Dib laid his hands on her shoulders. "You have to stop this."

Gaz jerked away from him and backed away, shaking her head. Before Dib could speak again, She pushed past him, went into her room, and slammed the door behind her.

Dib stood to his feet, wincing at the pain, but ignored it. He went to her door and held out his hand to knock. . . But he pulled away. He sighed and turned away from the door. "Just think about what I said."

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed from the other side of the door, voice shaky from crying.

Dib didn't argue with her. He went back into his room, where he'd left the icepack sitting on his bed.


End file.
